Spearmint Rhino
by GodHasLaidAHand
Summary: Brittana AU. Santana is in Los Angeles working in a new TV show. Brittany works in a strip club. How could their worlds collide? Some people call it fate. / Awful summary. Just read. M for Smut. Don't read if you're not comfortable!


**Summary:** Brittana AU. Santana is in Los Angeles working in a new TV show. Brittany works in a strip club. How could their worlds collide? Some people call it fate. / Awful summary. Just read. M for Smut. Don't read if you're not comfortable!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… Sadly.

* * *

Santana collapsed on her couch and closed her eyes. Another day at the studio and she was exhausted. Her plain for Friday night? Stay on her couch, probably watching TV, drinking a beer until fall asleep there. Not that Santana wasn't a party girl type, but today she was not up to do anything else.

She's a 25 years old girl that lives alone in an apartment in Los Angeles. All because six months ago, she auditioned to a new TV show. She got the part, and now she's here in LA, living her dream. She quickly became friends with some members of the cast and crew, and she couldn't be happier.

Santana heard her phone vibrating on the coffee table and sighed. She stretched her arms and reached her phone, rolling her eyes when she saw who sent her a text message.

**Puck: **_Hey Sexy ;)_

**Santana:** _Gross, Puckerman._

Not that she doesn't like Puck. He's her best friend. Actually, he's like her lesbro. He's the one that is always going to parties with her. They have an awesome friendship. They talk about everything, and when they have any kind of problem they know that they can count on each met each other at the studio, and her friendship with Puck is obviously different than her friendship with the others of the cast. Maybe because they shared the same interest, like bands, movies, girls…

**Puck:** _Ugh, whatever. You. Me. Strip Club. My people told me that there're new dancers and I wanna see 'em. Think New hot girls to give you your precious lap dances._

**Puck:**_ I'll give you an hour to get ready._

**Santana: ** _Hm, thanks, but I'll pass it. Maybe another time._

**Puck:** _No way, you're going with me. And I'm going to carry you if it is necessary. So get up from this fuckin' couch and__go dress something hot and sexy. I'll be there in 45 minutes._

**Santana:** _You said I have an hour._

**Puck:** _Well, we're talking for 15 minutes. Go get that great ass ready._

**Santana:** _Okay, okay. See you._

Right. Change of plans. Santana is going to a strip club with Puckerman. They do it all the time. The Spearmint Rhino is our favorite strip club in all Los Angeles. Puckerman took me there on my second month here. Since then, it's our favorite place ever. There they have the best stripers and they give the best lap dance of the world.

Santana got up from the couch slowly, and managed to go to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee to cheer up a little bit, just until she gets to put some alcohol in her system. After the coffee, Santana went to her bedroom and took a quick shower. After the shower, she dried her hair and applied makeup on.

Putting on a black strapless dress, with a short leather jacket over it, with black high-Heels, I went to living room to wait for Puckerman. She knew that he wouldn't get here when she said that he would. Puckerman was never a punctual guy.

After twenty long minutes, the doorbell finally rang. Santana got up from the couch and walked to the door, adjusting the dress on her body before open it. She spotted Puck leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes when he smirked.

"Ew, Puck." She said playfully.

"Oh, come on, Lopez. I know you love me." He winked again, and Santana rolled her eyes, passing through him to step out of her apartment.

"Whatever. Let's go. I wants to get my alcohol on and a great lap dance." She said with her ghetto voice as she locked the door and walked down the corridor.

"Don't use this tone with me lady, I'm the one paying the taxi and I can as well change my mind." Puckerman joked.

"Oh, shut up!" She snapped, and entered the elevator.

* * *

As soon as the taxi parked the car, Santana stepped out of the car and let Puck inside, paying the driver. She sighed, and looked up to the front door. "Come on, Puck. I wants my lap dance on!" Santana yelled.

After a minute or more, Puck finally stepped out of the taxi and walked to Santana's direction. "Okay, mom. Let's go inside." Santana rolled her eyes, and they entered the club.

Santana Looked around. It looks a little different from the last time she had been there. The red and blue lights illuminating the place, black leather couches in front of the four stages of pole dancing, a bar in the corner. I spotted three brunettes and a red-head dancing on the poles. Puck immediately sat on one of the free seats and started to cheer. The dancers love him. They're the usual dancers, I guess, so I went to the bar, because I just came here because Puck told me about new dancers. After coming here for five months, I think I got tired of the same dancers all the time.

From the bar, Santana spotted the same girls dancing, and some gross men cheering and throwing money to them. She rolled her eyes and turned to the barmen. "Hi, can I have a shot of tequila, please?" She asked, and the barmen nodded, turning around to take a bottle and a cup.

"Pretty strong, don't you think?" Santana heard a soft voice beside her say. She turned her head to see a beautiful blonde girl, with blue eyes that anyone could see even in the dark.

Santana smirked, and got up from her seat to sit closer to the blonde, that was sat two seats away from her. "Nah, I don't think so." She shrugged, and the barmen handed her the shot. "Can you bring me another one?" I said, and turned my head to the blonde beside me. "I'm paying." She gave me an 'you don't need to' look, and I shook my head. "Don't worry. I like pay drinks for hot girls." She smirked at me and I winked.

The barmen put the drink in front of me and Santana handed it to the blonde. Here we go." They clasped their cups together, and they both smirked. "Cheers." Santana said, before down her shot quickly. She settled her cup down on the bar, and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, she spotted the beautiful blonde smiling at her. "You're cute." She said, giggling. What does she meant with that? Santana Lopez is a lot of thing. She's hot, sexy, but she's not cute. No one never call her cute.

"Hm… T-Thanks. You're cute too." _What the hell? I stuttered? I don't do shy. Fuck._ She thought, slapping herself on her mind. "Want to get out of here?" She flirted. Santana don't ramble when she wants to take someone to her house and have some fun. She just tell them. And as the hot latina she is, no one is crazy to deny it. Even straight girls go wild with her.

"Hm, I can't." The blonde said. Santana's eyes went wild. Brittany realized Santana's face, and quickly corrected herself. "Not right now. I'm have…" She looked to the stage, and then looked to the clock on the bar. "Some things to do right now." She got up from her seat, and winked at me. "Oh, I'm Brittany, by the way. Brittany S. Pierce."

"Santana… Lopez. Santana Lopez." She said nervously as she ran my eyes through Brittany's body for the first time this night. She was wearing a black overcloat, and all she could see were black boots.

Santana's heart almost stopped when she realized what was going on. She watched with her mouth wide open as Brittany walked away, making her way to the stage. Just when she was two steps from the stage, she removed the overcloat, and Santana felt like she would black out at any second. The girl was wearing the smallest of the jean shorts, with an black bra, with black braces. When Santana realized, she was already sitting right in front of the pole, watching every move of the blonde without look away. The girl was moving her hips slowly, following the song, constantly going down to grab the money on the ground, until she jumped on the pole, and spoon around like a pro.

Santana was fascinated by the blonde. She wasn't even blinking. She leaned back on her seat when Brittany slid the pole upside down. The latina could feel the arousal between her legs. Then everything went crazy on her head when she watched Brittany walk towards her. It was all very quick. She girl was now dancing in front of her. The song was already on the end and the blonde was now on her lap, bouncing and spinning her hair. When the song finished, Santana smirked to her, and the only thing she managed to do was take fifty dollars from her pocket and put it on the blonde's bra.

The latina watched as Brittany made her way towards one of the privet rooms, without remove eye contact with her. Santana knew exactly what she was suggesting. Now it's time to her favorite thing to do in a strip club. Privet lap dance. Santana followed the blonde with a huge smirk on her face. When the latina reached the door, she took a feel deep breathes before open it. She couldn't just throw the blonde against a wall. Not right now. First, she's going to have the best lap dance of her life, and be teased until she loses control.

Santana stepped inside the dark room, illuminated by red lights, and she heard music on the background as spotted the beautiful blonde spinning playfully on the pole. The room was small, good enough to two people stay alone and do whatever they want. Santana always loved the privet rooms.

"Sit." Brittany said, giggling, and Santana walked to the couch, sitting down almost immediately.

"Am I about to get a free lap dance?" Santana asked, and bit her bottom lip.

"Let's say that I liked you, Santana Lopez," Brittany said smirking, and then leaned down to whisper in Santana's ear. "But you can't tell anyone." Santana shivered when she felt Brittany's lips brushing against her earlobe, feeling the wetness between her legs. Then Brittany walked back to the pole and winked.

Santana watched with her mouth wide opened as Brittany started to dance. The blonde as soon as she finished spinning on the pole, she went down and sat on Santana's lap, putting her legs beside Santana's hips.

As soon as the blonde started to ride her lap as she danced, Santana bit her bottom lip after left a moan escape. Brittany giggled when she heard the moan coming out of Santana's mouth. "What's so funny? You teasing me?"

The blonde giggled again, and Santana rolled her eyes. "My job is tease you." She said and winked, before continue to dance on Santana's lap.

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's waists as she danced. "You're so mean, Ms. Brittany Pierce."

"I'm not." She whispered in Santana's ear.

"Look what you're doing to me!" Santana said, and leaned her head down on the couch. Her eyes widened when she felt Brittany's hand between her legs. "Wh-What the hell are y-" Santana gasped when Brittany started to kiss, suck and nibble her neck.

"Wanna get out of here? We kinda can't do anything here because there are cameras." Brittany said as she pulled back to look at Santana.

"Oh. That's why the other girls always pushed me when I tried to do something…"

"Yeah, there are rules about it." She giggled. "Anyways, you wanna continue the conversation or get out of here now?" She raised an eyebrow and Santana bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, let's go to my house." Santana said and got up from the couch.

* * *

As Santana went out to the club to find Puckerman and tell him that she's going back home, Brittany went to the backstage to change into simple skinny jeans and a white tank top. Santana met Brittany outside and got them a taxi cab back to her apartment. As soon as they stepped out of the taxi, Santana hugged Brittany from behind, kissing her neck as they walked inside the building.

"Mmm, San." Brittany moaned softly as they walked inside the elevator.

Santana pressed the button for the eighth floor and continued to kiss her neck, licking the exposed skin softly. "Your skin tastes good." She said between kisses. They reached the eighth floor and they walked to Santana's apartment. As soon as they walked inside, Santana closed the door behind them, and pushed Brittany against the nearest wall. The latina smirked when Brittany bit her bottom lip, and placed one of her hands on Brittany's waist, as the other one rested against the wall. "I'm so hot for you right now." Santana whispered before press her lips against Brittany's, sucking on her upper lip, and almost immediately felt Brittany's tongue on her bottom lip. Santana then connected their tongues together, kissing Brittany hotly, as the blonde removed Santana's jacket.

Eventually, they had to pull back for air, so after take a few deep breaths, Santana started to kiss Brittany's neck again, now nibbling, sucking and licking every piece of skin of Brittany's neck. "Bedroom." Was the only thing Brittany managed to say between moans. Santana took the girl's hand, and walked with her to her bedroom. They walked inside the bedroom, and Santana started to kiss Brittany's lips again. Then the latina removed Brittany's tank top, throwing it in somewhere on the bedroom floor. Brittany smirked, and bit her bottom lip when she started down Santana's dress. Before pull it off completely, Brittany looked at Santana, asking for her permission to remove the dress, and the girl nodded. Then Brittany pulled down her dress slowly, leaving the latina just in her panties, and kissing Santana's thighs, stomach, breasts and neck on her way up, until she reached Santana's lips and kissed her slowly, yet sensually. Brittany pulled back, looking into Santana's lustful eyes and smirked, before bit the girl's ear lobe. "You're so hot, San." Brittany whispered, and licked Santana's earlobe, causing a loud moan go out from her mouth.

Santana guided Brittany to her bed, and they collapsed there, Santana on Brittany's top. The latina crashed their lips together again, their mouths massaging each other, tongues dancing together, and bodies asking for more. Santana ran her hand down on Brittany's body, caressing her breast over her bra, before quickly unbutton it. Santana then, kissed down her way to Brittany's breasts, and once she got where she wanted to, she nibbled, licked and sucked the hard left nipple, and did the same to the right one. The moans that came out from Brittany's mouth just made the heat between Santana's legs even worst. Then she felt Brittany's hand caressing her nipples, and she left a loud moan go out. Santana didn't hesitate before quickly remove Brittany's panties, leaving the beautiful blonde naked. She, then, went up to meet Brittany's lips again. "San…" She heard Brittany said between kisses. "Unfair." She said, as she pulled the hem of Santana's panties down. Without lose time, removed her own panties, before crash her lips against Brittany's again.

Santana smirked against the blonde's lips, and ran her hand down her body again, this time reaching the wetness between Brittany's legs. Santana started to rub her fingers against Brittany's clit slowly, and smiled when a moan came out from her mouth. "San… Please." Brittany moaned on Santana's ear as the latina kissed her neck and rubbed her clit.

"What you just said, Britt? I can't hear you." Santana teased.

"Please… San- Ah… Fuck me now." Brittany pleaded.

"You want me to fuck you, Britts?" Santana whispered teasingly on Brittany's ear, before bit her earlobe, and then ran one single finger on Brittany's slit.

"Yes! Fuck me San! Fuck me!" Brittany cried out, and gasped when she felt two fingers inside her. The girl moaned louder, holding on the bed sheets, and then Santana connected their lips together again, as she started to move her fingers faster in and out.

As they kissed, Brittany placed her hand on Santana wetness, rubbing circles on her clit, just like the latina did to her. "Fuck, Britt." Santana felt her knees weak when Brittany pushed two fingers inside her and started to move her fingers in sync with Santana's.

Moving their fingers in sync, even faster, Santana and Brittany felt each other's walls tightening against their fingers almost at the same time. They were both moaning loud, yelling each other's names when they came done. Santana collapsed beside Brittany, and buried her face on Brittany's neck. "You… You're awesome, Britts."

Brittany smiled softly, and sighed happily. "You're, too, San." She said breathless, and kissed Santana's forehead, as she put her arms around Santana's shoulders, pulling the latina closer to her.

Santana put her arms around Brittany's waist, and rested her head against Brittany's chest. After some minutes of comfortable silence, Santana spoke. "Britt?" Santana raised her head so now she was looking to Brittany.

"Hm?" Brittany answered.

"Spend the night with me?" Santana asked shyly. The latina isn't used to people sleeping on her bed. When she fucks someone, she never let them stay for the night. It's her way to avoid an awkward conversation on the morning. But with Brittany was different. She wants her to stay. She wants to stay the rest of the night (or maybe, just maybe, the rest of her life) cuddling with Brittany.

"Sure. I'd love to." Brittany said softly, smiling at Santana. The latina bit her bottom lip softly, to contain the urge or kiss Brittany. It seems like the blonde sensed it, because she leaned in, and kissed Santana's lips softly, running her tongue slowly on the girl's bottom lip, until they started to dance together. After some minutes, they both pulled back, smiling at each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Santana was the one that broke the eye contact, and rested her head back on Brittany's chest. After what seemed seconds, but it was actually ten minutes or more, Santana looked up, and noticed that Brittany was sleeping. She smiled at the beautiful girl on her bed, and laid back, falling asleep too.

Surprisingly, what supposed to be a normal Friday night, was a pretty good day for Santana Lopez.

* * *

**Sooooo here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Review, tell me what you think and what you guys would want to see on the next chapter! **

**See you guys soon! :) **


End file.
